cawfandomcom-20200216-history
El Jefe
El Jefe (Pronunciation: /'hɛfeɪ'/ or "Heffay") is an up and coming CAW Star currently signed to Jeri-MAX and New-WWE where he competes on the Raw Brand and is the current reigning New-WWE United States Champion. He also makes occasional appearances for other various CAW Leagues such as NAW and DCWL, where he was the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. Developing CAW Organization (2009) El Jefe made his CAW Debut on December 5th, 2009 in a DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament 1st Round Match against Swagg3r. After losing the match as well as a few pounds, El Jefe started a rematch petition, which would ultimately convince Swagg3r to agree to another match. This time around, El Jefe would dominate Swagg3r for a solid 10 minutes before winning and moving on to the 2nd Round in a match against Suspect. Jefe would wind up losing the match as well as his NAW Hardcore Championship, which was also on the line due to its 24/7 rule. On December 20th, 2009, El Jefe was released from his DCO contract due to him being signed to New-WWE. New-WWE (2009- Feud with Dylan Connell on Superstars (2009) El Jefe took part in and lost a Fatal-4-Way TLC Match on New-WWE Superstars for the New-WWE Hardcore Championship with Dylan Connell, Ryan ReX, and then champion Jason Hawkinz. Later, he would challenge New Hardcore Champion Dylan Connell to the first ever "Cuban First Blood Match," which Dylan accepted. Dylan would wind up busting Jefe open, but Jefe was controversially awarded the match and the title due to him being the first Cuban to bleed. Dylan would protest the win, claiming he was still champion and even started carrying around his own "Hardcore Championship." A pre-show "Fidel Castro Tables Match" would then be booked to determine the Undisputed New-WWE Hardcore Champion before New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV, which Jefe would go on to win, thus unifying the real and fake championships. Debut on the Raw Brand (2009-2010) In their final encounter on Superstars, El Jefe defeated Dylan in a "Cuban Raft Cage Match," retaining his Hardcore Championship. As a result, Jefe also won Dylan's spot on the Raw roster and became the #1 Contender for the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship. Despite successfully defending his Hardcore Championship against Biff Andreas in his first match as a New-WWE Superstar, Jefe would lose his Raw debut match to CM Punk after tapping out to the Anaconda Vise. In an Elimination Fatal-4-Way with Christian, Lil Ham, and the returning Dylan Connell at New-WWE Backlash, Jefe managed to eliminate Dylan but failed to capture the Intercontinental Championship when he was eliminated by Christian after being hit with the Killswitch. On Superstars, El Jefe fought Dylan one last time for the Hardcore Championship; the stipulation being that if Dylan lost, he would never receive another Hardcore title shot ever again. Jefe would defeat Dylan in a record setting 13.75 seconds to retain his title and eliminate the Monster Heel from the Hardcore division for good. On his next Superstars appearance, Jefe's Hardcore title reign would finally come to an end at the hands of former champion Jason Hawkinz. At New-WWE Cyber Sunday, El Jefe was voted along with Allan Caesar III to face Christian for the Intercontinental Championship in triple threat Ladder Match. Despite a strong showing, Jefe was taken out at the last minute by Allan, who would go on to win the match and the championship. Jefe was then scheduled to once again compete for the Intercontinental Championship, this time at New-WWE Judgement Day, and this time in a one-on-one matchup against the new champion, Allan. Recently, El Jefe has taken part in the New-WWE Raw King of the Ring Tournament. On an episode of Superstars, Jefe defeated Mr. MITB to advance to the second round, where he would then be defeated by John Morrison. At New-WWE Judgement Day, after months of chasing the title, El Jefe defeated Allan Caesar III to win the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship; the first mid-card title Jefe has ever won in his CAW career. United States Champion (2010- In his first Intercontinental Championship defense, El Jefe faced off with Chris Jericho on an edition of Superstars, with Jericho's United States championship also at stake. In what could be considered the biggest win of his Singles career, El Jefe defeated Jericho to retain the Intercontinental gold as well as capture the New-WWE United States Championship. His run with both the championships simultaneously was rather short-lived, as he lost the Intercontinental Championship to Master Bubu within days of gaining the United States Championship. However, Jefe would soon bounce back from defeat and succesfully defend his US title in matches against Kage and Dylan Connell. El Jefe would soon form an unsual and unexpected alliance with The Miz, who seemed to have changed his ways for the better. After shaking hands with Jefe following their first encounter, the Miz would later go on to help Jefe after Dylan Connell had attacked him from behind with the US title belt. On the following episode of Raw, El Jefe and The Miz defeated Dylan and his tag team partner, Kage. At New-WWE Breaking Point, Jefe went on to defeat The Miz and retain the United States Championship. The next night on RAW, Jefe and Miz agreed to face each other one more time at Night of Champions before failing to capture the Unified Tag Team Championships from Raven & Jeff Jarrett. At Night of Champions, Jefe would once again defeat The Miz and retain his title. At New-WWE Extreme Rules, Jefe, along with Miz and Adolf Hitler, defeated The Ninth Clique; Dylan Connell, Matt Metamorphis, and cawsplash, in a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match. Jeri-MAX (2009- Early Main Event Run (2009) El Jefe was recently signed to his creator's new CAW League, Jeri-MAX. On the first episode of WARP, El Jefe lost to Dorf Liggleton, who would claim the vacant Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship. On the following episode of VORTEX, Jefe managed to pick up a decisive victory over Dylan's friend Kevin 11. On episode 3, Jefe took part in a 4-man mini tournament to decide a new #1 Contender but was defeated in the first round by Mongo McMichael. The Cuban Penile Crisis (2010) After winning a 4-Man Battle Royal against Big Boss Man, Michael Cole, and Aladdin Hassan, El Jefe won an injured Gutterslut's spot to team up with Jurt Angle when he initiates his Tag Team Title rematch clause. Jurt and Jefe, now collectively known as The Cuban Penile Crisis, won their first match as a team by defeating 2 of Jurt's Guttersluts on Jeri-MAX Episode 6. At the Black Hole CPV, Jefe and Jurt defeated D-Generation X to capture the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship. DX would then use their mandatory rematch clause on Episode 7, but the Cuban Penile Crisis would defeat them once again, retaining their titles. Immediately after that match, they would have to defend the titles one more time, this time against The Nasty Boys. Jefe and Jurt would pull off one more victory, winning two title matches in a row on the same night. Jurt and Jefe are now scheduled to once again defend their titles against the Nasty Boys, this time at the Jeri-MAX Ooze CPV. On Episode 10, Jefe defeated longtime rival Dylan Connell to win the Jeri-MAX European Championship; his first singles title in Jeri-MAX. Jefe's reign would be shortlived though; the following day on the January 16th WebMatch, he would be crushed and defeated by Sheamus, who would win the European Championship. At Jeri-MAX Ooze, Jefe and Jurt successfully defended their Tag Team Championships in a rematch with the Nasty Boys. On episode 12, the CPC defeated Bulk & Skull and once again retained the Tag Team Championships. On the Pre-Show to NAW Presents CAW Battlefield, The Cuban Penile Crisis would finally lose the Tag Team Championship to the unlikely team of DreCon the Giant and World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan. Heel Turn (2010- On Episode 13, the Cuban Penile Crisis failed to recapture the Tag Team C hampionships from Hogan & Dre. After the match, El Jefe would turn on Jurt Angle in frustration, leaving his former partner a bloody mess and proclaiming that he was always the better of the two. On the Feruary 10th WebMatch, Jefe defeated Evan Redcourne and debuted a new look as well as a new theme song. After the match, he announced that he would be facing Jurt Angle at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. Various CAW Appearances New Age Wrestling During his reign as New-WWE Hardcore Champion, El Jefe would defeat Mankind on the December 18th NAW Webmatch to win the NAW Hardcore Championship, thus becoming the first CAW in history to hold both Hardcore titles simultaneously. Jefe would lose the NAW Hardcore Championship to The Suspect 2 days later in their Quarter-Final bout of the DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. DCWL While Dual Hardcore Champion for New-WWE and NAW, El Jefe defeated The Suspect to become the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. With this victory, El Jefe would hold 3 Hardcore titles at the same time. On DCWL Show 8, El Jefe went on to lose the title to James Bond. He then attempted to regain the belt in a Fatal-4-Way also involving Bond, Biff Andreas, and Danny Jackpot; however, Andreas would wind up winning the match and the Hardcore Championship. ICWL On the ICWL Preview Show, El Jefe was run down by a car backstage, but managed to get up relatively unscathed. Later he was almost run over once again but managed to dodge the car in the nick of time. After coming out to find out who tried to kill him, he got into a heated exchange with Dorf Liggleton which lead to him being taken out on a stretcher. El Jefe would then try and leave only to have his car explode. Finishers & Signature Moves * Finishing Moves :* Las Noventa Millas (450° Splash) :* El Jefe Driver (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver) *'Signature Moves' ** Hurricane Jefe (F-5) ** CommuniSlam (Olympic Slam) ** Big Splash ** Delayed Running Elbow ** Savate Kick ** Stink Face Title History *New-WWE :* New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) :* New-WWE United States Championship (1 Time, Current) :* New-WWE Hardcore Championship (1 Time) :* Fake Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Last) *Jeri-MAX :* Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Jurt Angle :* Jeri-MAX European Championship (1 Time) *New Age Wrestling :* NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Derek's Championship Wrestling League :* DCWL Hardcore Championship (2 Times, Inaugural) Nicknames * "Big Nasty Bastard" (2009- * "CAW's Fattest Rising Star" '(2010- * "The Cuban Warrior" (2009) * "The Triple-Crown Hardcore Cuban" - (As New-WWE, NAW, & DCWL Hardcore Champions; 2009) Entrance Themes * '"Guantanamo" by Outlandish - New-WWE * "Venomous" (v2) by Jim Johnston - Jeri-MAX * "I Came to Play" by Downstait (w/Jurt Angle Quotes) - Jeri-MAX (Teaming with Jurt Angle) * Essa Rios' 2nd WWF Theme - DCO & NAW * "Te Gusta O No!!" Instrumental by Dale Oliver - New-WWE * "El Jefe" by Daddy Yankee - DCWL Trivia * El Jefe was created by Jericho222 as an alternate persona on the SMF Forums Chatbox. He would eventually create the El Jefe CAW after the announcement of Danny Jackpot's new DCO league. * El Jefe is the only CAW in History to hold 3 different CAW Leagues' Hardcore Championships at the same time as well as the only CAW to hold 4 different Hardcore Titles at the same time if you include Dylan Connell's unified Fake Hardcore Championship. * El Jefe is an innovator in Cuban-Themed Matches, including the Cuban First Blood Match, the Cuban Raft Cage Match, and the Fidel Castro Tables Match. * El Jefe is the first widely-known Cuban CAW Superstar; due to his success in the United States, the Cuban Government has forced animators into creating an El Jefe Cartoon series that is currently still in development. The Pilot episode of Las Aventuras del Jefe is expected to air sometime in the Summer of 2010. Category:New-WWE